1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to lighting devices, specifically Christmas tree lights which illuminate due to the presence of an EMF (Electromagnetic Field). The lamps may be mounted in any position or on any location of the tree without the need of wires, antennas and electrodes, or the like connected to the lamps.
2. Description of Prior Art
Prior to this invention the illumination of Christmas tree lights by electromagnetic energy, such as the "Rabette Remote Lighting", U.S. Pat. No. 2,822,508, has relied on the use of vacuum tube devices, tuned tank coupling circuits, and most importantly, inefficient external antenna systems, located remotely from the tree.
An illumination system shown in the Pierce U.S. Pat. No. 3,411,003, also has problems propagating power to the illuminating devices. This method employed propagation perpendicular to the plane of the antenna system which could not be increased due to emission limits set by the F.C.C.
Electromagnetically Illuminated Christmas Tree lights prior to this invention could be improved upon in several ways. The first improvement pertains to the antenna location. A directional antenna that was unsightly and easily damaged, was located a moderate distance from the tree. The Electromagnetic Field (EMF) eminating from the antenna decreases in strength after traveling the distance to the tree. This was compensated for in two ways. The radio frequency (RF) generators were more powerful than the one in this invention would require. Unsightly antennas were attached to the lamps so that a maximum amount of RF power could be coupled to the electrodes inside the lamp.
Even with this additional apparatus, the EMF at the tree might not be optimum because of persons or objects that could be placed between the antenna and the tree, or non-uniform EMF at different locations on the tree. Any object placed between the source and the tree would interrupt the EMF causing the lights to extinguish.
People located between the source and the tree could be exposed to levels of RF radiation which are likely to be at hazardous levels.
The RF energy was created by means of vacuum tube devices and coupled to the antenna via a coupling coil in the tank circuit of the RF generator. This method of power coupling is the least desirable because changes in the load will cause the operating frequency to change.